


All Along

by Prompt_Master



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Naegi Makoto, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Togami Byakuya, Vibrators, degradation kink, untagged plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: In the movies it's a passionate spectacle: Two partners in love finally able to act upon their more intense desires for each other, tearing off each other's clothing and pressing into the bed. Feeling each other intimately for the first- and certainly not the last- time.In reality though, the first time is a lot more awkward. The passionate love is still there on the backdrop, but it's drowned out by something softer, something sweeter. It wasn't the natural yet scripted passionate affair that we are led to believe it is, rather it is a night of breaking through boundaries with the person you are most willing to experience it with. It was the tender way that Byakuya waited for Makoto to get comfortable on the bed. It was the awkward silence as they tried to figure out the best position. It was the constant reassurance that they were both finally ready and okay to try this exciting new experience.In other words: Byakuya and Makoto have their first time, but something surprising happens along the way.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	All Along

In the movies it's a passionate spectacle: Two partners in love finally able to act upon their more intense desires for each other, tearing off each other's clothing and pressing into the bed. Feeling each other intimately for the first- and certainly not the last- time. 

In reality though, the first time is a lot more awkward. The passionate love is still there on the backdrop, but it's drowned out by something softer, something sweeter. It wasn't the natural yet scripted passionate affair that we are led to believe it is, rather it is a night of breaking through boundaries with the person you are most willing to experience it with. It was the tender way that Byakuya waited for Makoto to get comfortable on the bed. It was the awkward silence as they tried to figure out the best position. It was the constant reassurance that they were both finally ready and okay to try this exciting new experience. 

With every nervous feeling in their stomachs, there came an equally strong anticipation to match. Makoto nodded once situated comfortably on the bed, indulging in the way Byakuya climbed after him. The mattress dipped with his weight, he moved slowly as though not to startle Makoto. It was the most care you would ever see from someone like him. He was over Makoto now, knees digging into the mattress on either side of his hips. The two of them had to pull their references from different porn materials they had seen: online videos for Makoto and novel sex scenes for Byakuya. With the heated images of rough sex playing in their mind to take inspiration from, they still chose the slower option. Byakuya started with a kiss. A kiss like any other kiss they had experienced before. An opener. When Byakuya had pulled away he waited to see if Makoto had any last second rejections. When he heard nothing he snaked a hand down the side of Makoto’s waist. 

The warmth of his skin bled through his baggy T-shirt. Byakuya couldn’t help but feel cocky at this moment. Makoto hardly ever looked as stripped down as he did now, he always opted to wear layers upon layers, but now there was hardly anything between him and the man that had buffed out his rough exterior. As Byakuya rubbed light circles onto the side of Makoto’s waist he hesitatingly pushed his knee to press against his jeaned crotch. He didn’t press too hard, worried he would hurt him by accident. Instead it was just enough pressure to serve as a reminder for what was to come. Makoto’s eyes looked away, too shy to watch the hungry expressions on Byakuya’s face. But the flushed cheeks said it all. 

Byakuya’s fingers found the bottom hem of Makoto’s T-shirt. He grabbed it between his thumb and his index finger, giving a slow tug up. It was like unwrapping a gift in a way. Getting to see the skin on Makoto’s stomach left him more excited and nervous than ever. But before he could get to see Makoto’s chest, a hand stopped him. Byakuya halted all motion right away. He found that Makoto and he were now making eye contact, finally able to break the silence with an awkward yet necessary conversation. 

“Sorry…” Makoto said, looking a bit nervous.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, no I want to keep going.” He needed to keep doing this with Byakuya, “But...can the shirt stay on?”

Byakuya let go of the hem, nodding as Makoto tucked the fabric back down to cover the exposed skin, “Alright. The shirt stays on then.”

Byakuya supposed he couldn’t be surprised at the shyness Makoto was showing. Even though they had been together for years he had always been one to flush at affection. He remembers Makoto saying he might hide his face during sex when they planned this out earlier. Affection was such a rare gift to receive from Byakuya that it made every scrap of intimacy feel like  _ everything _ . Maybe that’s why it’d taken them so long to get to this point. Or maybe it was Byakuya’s own resistance to letting himself feel such a connection. 

“Do the pants need to stay on too? That may make things more… difficult.”

Makoto’s laugh always had a way to brighten the mood. His smile was a lopsided awkward thing, relieving any and all tension in the air. “Yeah, it’s ok, you can take the pants off.”

Hoping to bring back any sort of sexual atmosphere they had before, Byakua took his time getting to the fun stuff. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on Makoto’s hips over his shirt, respecting his wish to keep his top half covered. Makoto eased himself back into the mattress, tipping his head back and avoiding eye contact. The silence came back once more, was the first time supposed to be  _ this  _ awkward? He wanted to make the moment special, emphasize every little touch so that neither of them would forget this night. And in a strange way, the awkwardness was working to help that. The silence left all the attention on his fingertips. Every touch against Makoto left a feathery sensation in its wake, as though his skin didn’t want to forget either.

Makoto sighed out a shaky breath as Byakuya’s fingers lowered down to the band of his jeans. This is what he had been waiting for, what all their planning had led up to. Right beyond the fabric of his jeans. Byakuya shifted so that he was straddling Makoto rather than pressing a knee to his crotch. He unbuckled the buttons, his heart racing within his chest. He forced himself to relax, he wanted-no,  _ needed _ to do a good job. He needed to see what Makoto felt like when he felt good. The buttons were undone, the zipper was open. And now Byakuya was sliding the pants down his legs, reveling in the sight of his boxers and bare legs. Makoto helped the best he could, lifting up his legs as Byakuya fully slid them off before tossing them to the floor uncaringly. Just one more layer to peel away… then he would get to indulge Makoto in all his dirty desires. 

With his hands on the band of his boxers Byakuya checked in one last time. Makoto glanced at him, the back of his hand was pressed against his mouth anxiously, but he nodded regardless. Byakuya trusted Makoto to know his limits. He tugged the boxers down to his thighs to finally reveal… 

Wait… 

“Oh.” 

Makoto had a secret… except that it wasn’t much of a secret at all. It’s not as though he ever really  _ tried  _ to hide it, not even from his own family. He didn’t have that big dramatic “Mom… Dad...I’m a boy” reveal you see in the movies that ends in a big display of tears. Instead he treated being trans more like a little fun fact about him, a side note. He never came out to anyone, because they would always learn naturally just by being around him. Just like being bisexual, and just like dating the multi billionaire heir, Togami Byakuya. He would just… be himself and somehow people understood him with no issue. In fact, his  _ real  _ secret was that he wet the bed well into middle school, but don’t tell anybody that.

In reality it was Byakuya who kept secrets. It was Byakuya who needed to keep their relationship hidden from the world for the sake of his career. The Togami Heir could not be homosexual, especially not when he needed to go around the world creating more heirs. And although Aoi would make snide comments on how Mr. Richie Bitchie  _ should _ help pay for Makoto’s hormone therapy, Makoto didn’t mind in the slightest. It was his journey, not Byakuya’s afterall. He was already so lucky that he managed to get Byakuya to soften up enough to risk his entire livelihood. Ultimate Luck… it wasn’t a stretch to say Makoto really did have Ultimate Luck on his side. To get stuck up, snobby, cold-hearted Byakuya to date him? What else could explain that other than luck?

“You’re…” Byakuya stared dumbly at the distinct lack of a penis between Makoto’s legs, “What?” 

If Makoto looked nervous before, now he looked on the cusp of a panic attack, “is something wrong..?”

“No I just thought…” Byakuya...wasn’t sure what to say at all. It was a bit of a shock when he had absolutely no idea whatsoever that Makoto was trans. “Well… you don’t have a…”

Now it was Makoto’s turn to look confused, “Huh?”

Byakuya gestured to his crotch, “You know…”

“I know I don’t have a dick, Kuya, but how did  _ you  _ not know that?”

“How on Earth was I possibly supposed to know about this..?!”

The bed shook as Makoto’s breath stuttered underneath him. It took Byakuya a moment to realize that Makoto wasn’t distraught or freaking out. No, instead he was trying his hardest and failing to stifle his laughter, grin growing wider by the second behind his fist.

And Byakuya was not amused.

“Bya-” Makoto stuttered through his laughter, words high pitched and breathey, “Byakuya… you had your knee against my crotch just a few seconds ago. Did you not feel the  _ absence  _ of something?” 

Byakyuya’s face began to heat up, not used to feeling like the butt of the joke, “I wasn’t exactly  _ pressing  _ into you!” Makoto’s laughter went from muffled breaths to a full on cackle at that. Makoto could feel that ticked off glare without even looking. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Makoto began to calm himself down, only to run into another laughing fit when Byakuya tsked and pulled his boxers back on.

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose and turned his reddened face away, “Did you… Why would you keep something like this from me?”

“Eh?” Makoto propped himself up on his arms at that, “No, that’s wrong! I didn’t keep anything from you!”

Byakuya tossed his hands up, wondering exactly what piece of the picture he could  _ possibly  _ be missing, “Obviously I did not know about it!”

“Byakuya I have literally been in front of you in my binder!”

“...What do you mean... binder?”

“Oh my God”

Byakuya crossed his arms, sitting back on the bed, “What does a binder have to do with you...not having…”

“You can just call me trans.”

“Right…” He didn’t seem any less confused. 

Makoto rearranged himself so that he was sitting on his knees in front of Byakuya. He still looked incredibly amused, but clearly Byakuya needed some sort of explanation. He put one hand on Byakuya’s arm, and gestured to the floor where his binder was thrown earlier while preparing.

“See, that’s my binder. It’s something trans people wear.”

“... I was under the assumption that that was some sort of ill-fitted tank top…”

Makoto snickered at that, but cut it short when he was met with another embarrassed glare.

“A binder is something that helps make my chest flatter… so, y’know, people know that I’m a guy.”

Byakuya could feel the growing headache in his temples, all the evidence went right over his head for years, “And this is why you wanted to keep the shirt on.”

“Yep.”  
“Am I the only one who didn’t know?”  
“Basically.”

In all honesty, Makoto couldn’t help but feel really flattered at the massive misunderstanding. It meant he was passing so well that someone who knew him before he began transition also had no idea he was trans, even with all the signs in front of him. It made his heart do little flips in his chest. It was a welcome change from the dysphoria he felt earlier looking in the mirror knowing Byakuya would see this body he wanted to change. 

But… he also knew that this was something Byakuya deserved to know ahead of time. With the earlier horny energy dissipated, Makoto was saddled with the realization that… Byakuya may not be fine with who he is. Makoto knew that Byakuya was gay… but did that mean he liked boys romantically, or that he was only sexually attracted to penis? Makoto felt a thick clump of nerves clotting up in his throat, a painful pressure in his chest as anxiety shook his body to the core.. Was Byakuya not sexually attracted to him? And if so… would this be a deal breaker? Did he only get this far over a misunderstanding?

Makoto laughed, attempting to relieve the pressure threatening to burst, but it did little to lift his mood. His eyes cast themselves downwards and his shoulders sunk with the weight of the situation. “I’m sorry it’s not what you were expecting… I’m not exactly a fan of it either.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes, “That’s not the issue, you idiot.”

Well. Seems he was worried for nothing. 

“It isn’t?”

“The  _ issue  _ is that I only did research on how to have intercourse with  _ males.” _

“You did research?”

A hand fitted over Byakuya’s face, covering his mouth and red cheeks. Makoto could hear frustrated grumbles of ‘this is ridiculous’ while Byakuya tried to find the strength to continue this horrifically embarrassing conversation. 

“Yes, I did research. Why is that so surprising?”

Makoto’s smile was candied sweet as he said “I guess it’s just surprisingly nice coming from you!”

Makoto ignored the frustrated click of Byakuya’s tongue and instead opted for a rather daring move. If anytime is a good time to be bold, it’s in the bedroom, he figured. He took Byakuya’s hands by the wrist and brought them onto his thighs. Makoto smoothed his fingers down until they were flat, pressing against the bare skin, 

“Well, I think I might have a pretty good idea of how to do this.” 

Byakuya let out a quiet laugh that was more breath than anything, “Do you, now?”

“Yeah, I’ve watched a lot of porn.”

A sigh, “So vulgar…”

Despite Byakuya’s typical displeased tone, Makoto could see through his demeanor that Byakuya was ready to try this again. He had begun to lean forward, leaving a tantalizing pressure on Makoto’s inner thighs. Byakuya pressed a kiss against the base of Makoto’s neck, a move he definitely learned from his so-called research. Turns out you see it in the movies so often for a reason. Every movement of his lips against such sensitive skin left Makoto feeling red in the face. Makoto could feel the rise of arousal as Byakuya’s tongue licked the spot that was just caressed by soft lips. It was strange, Makoto thought, how something so sensual could also feel so loving at the same time. They were about to get down and dirty, but instead Makoto was feeling cherished with every kiss and lick Byakuya gave.

A shudder ran through Makoto’s shoulders at the puff of air he suddenly felt against his ear. Makoto felt a hand just near the crotch of his boxers.

Byakuya’s whisper did things to him, “May I touch..?” 

_ God yes.  _

Makoto couldn't muster the words though, so he nodded instead. The pressure of his hands increased, Makoto twitched once then soon relaxed as Byakuya rubbed him through the fabric. It felt good. It wasn’t much stimulation, but damn if it wasn’t arousing. Especially when Byakuya kept working against his neck. He could feel the arousal building between his legs, enough so that he had to resist rubbing his thighs together. Nothing he felt was new. The way Byakuya’s hand rubbed in gentle circles until the fabric dampened, Makoto would do the same motions in his own time. But something about Byakuya’s hands… Something about Byakuya's  _ touch  _ was world’s apart from any self pleasure. Makoto whined, rocking his hips. He craved Byakuya. 

As addicting as this feeling was, they needed something more to satisfy the desires they’d been holding onto. With his index and middle finger, Byakuya slid into the band of Makoto’s boxers. Makoto gasped at the direct contact, thighs clenching in excitement. Still with his gentle touch, Byakuya slipped between the folds to rub over Makoto’s vagina. With his other hand he worked the boxers down to hang on his lower legs. Makoto tightly gripped Byakuya’s shoulders when he felt the tips of his fingers just barely press inside. 

Byakuya paused, eyes back on Makoto, “Wait. If you felt discomfort with your top off… are you absolutely certain this is alright?”

Makoto really didn’t want to pause sex to give a trans 101 lecture, so he opted for simply saying yes rather than offering an explanation. 

“Is… should I put my fingers in?”

“U-uhm… when I uhm… masturbate… I don’t really feel much by fingering myself?”

“Ok… tell me Makoto, what works then?”

Makoto guided Byakuya’s fingers to his clit, “Here. Usually that’s enough...”

“... That’s it? Just this spot?”

“Well… I usually use a vibrator…”

Byakuya then cleared his throat, facing away seemingly in shame, “I may be able to… assist on that part.”

Makoto glanced around as though a vibrator would suddenly appear in front of him, “you brought one?”

“Yes well. It was a part of my er... _ research _ , however I realized it was likely too much for our first time, so I wasn’t going to tell you.” Makoto’s legs jumped as Byakuya’s fingers pressed against his clit, “but if this is what you want… it can certainly be arranged for you.”

Makoto swiveled his hips, pressing into Byakuya’s hand for any bit of stimulation like some sort of deprived animal. He nodded his head, watching as Byakuya leaned over him to open the nearby nightstand. In the drawer were condoms, toys, and lube. Seems he did want to be prepared after all. Makoto closed his eyes, wondering when he was last so wet that he felt the need to rub his thighs together. 

“What about you?” Makoto asked as Byakuya closed the drawer and repositioned himself.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what about you? I want you to get off too.”

Byakuya glared at the wall, “I only did research on males. I told you this.”

“Byakuya you are aware I have an asshole too, right?”

He’d never seen Byakuya’s face light up red so quickly before, “So crude…!”

“I’ll have you know that-  _ ooh! _ ”

Makoto was cut off with a loud moan as the vibrator was pressed against him. His thighs trembled as it sent sparks through his system. He twitched away, but he also leaned into it. It felt so damn good he couldn’t hold still. If it was his own hand he’d have pulled it away by now, but Byakuya held steady far past what he was used to. He adored it. Makoto keened again as the vibrator moved side to side. Makoto rested his forehead onto Byakuya’s shoulder, whining and twitching in his hold.

A breath of hot air came over his ear, causing Makoto to shudder. How had he become so undone so quickly? Was he really that weak to Byakuya’s advances? “What’s the matter, Makoto? Unable to talk back now? No matter, I like these noises much better.” Yes. Yes, he really  _ was  _ that weak. He clenched his fists into the fabric of Byakuya’s button up, grinding into his hand so well that Makoto had drenched Byakua’s hand. 

Byakuya, still pressing the vibrator against him in the most horribly euphoric way, leaned forward until Makoto was on his back against the bed. When Byakuya’s mouth captured his, the flames caused by those sparks rose far higher than they ever had before. Byakuya reveled in every moan and whine he felt on Makoto’s tongue, his cock hardening from within the confines of his underwear. 

A slicked up finger prodded at Makoto’s asshole, gently circling the outside. Makoto clenched his legs together in anticipation, each feathery touch felt like everything to him so long as it was Byakuya behind that touch. That finger poked it’s way inside, causing Makoto’s entire body to jump. It felt odd. Foreign. Not exactly pleasant, but not exactly bad either. Byakuya pushed further inside-

“Ouch..!”

“Ah, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah just...take it slower. Get more lube, maybe?” 

Taking things more slowly this time the couple tried again. Byakuya easing his way into preparing Makoto who was basking in the buzzing between his legs. The arousal in a way made any discomfort feel either good or like nothing. Makoto had to resist the urge to squirm, feeling like a dirty horny mess as Byakuya unravelled him step by step. It certainly didn’t help with Byakuya’s suddenly overconfident comments talking down to him.

“You look so depraved like this.” 

“You’re filthy.”

“How long have you been craving me inside you, slut?”

The words that spilled out of Byakuya’s mouth should have made Makoto feel insignificant, yet maybe that was the exact reason it left his thighs drenched in his own arousal. In word and action it seemed Byakuya’s sharp tongue could work magic on getting Makoto to spread his legs for the treat they’d been waiting for. 

Byakuya held on to one of Makoto’s hands as he prepared to get inside. With a whisper to tell him if it hurt too much, he entered. He took his time, slowly inching his way in, reminding Makoto to take deep breaths along the way. Before long he was fully sheathed, the two of them panting with anticipation, anxiety, and pleasure. The walls around Byakuya’s cock were twitching from the pleasure Makoto was feeling still on his clit. Byakuya stared down at Makoto, who had tears in his eyes. But Byakuya trusted Makoto would tell him if it was too much to handle. 

“Does it feel good?” Byakuya asked.

“Mmm… “ there was a strange light feeling running through Makoto’s body. His legs felt like they were lifting away. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“But does it feel good?”

“It feels… different. Like a pressure? But it isn’t bad.” Makoto smiled as Byakuya pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Byakuya squeezed his hand once, “Can I move?”

Makoto gave the cue via nod, getting Byakuya to begin pulling out. He made sure not to move too fast.

Suddenly a high and needy sound pierced the air “ _ ahhhh! Byakuya! _ ”

The loud moan had caught Byakuya off guard, he froze in his tracks. Makoto groaned, lifting his shaking legs up to push against Byakuya’s back with his feet, “D-...Don’t just stop now, Kuya…! That felt so good, do it again.”

_ Fuck, that was hot. _

Byakuya felt like he could barely hold on, he pushed back in and out of Makoto’s ass. He took a strong pace over a fast pace. Makoto moaned again every time he pulled out. Byakuya groaned himself when he felt slick dripping onto the base of his cock. In and out, in and out, in and out. Makoto felt like he had no control over his body, unable to keep himself from twitching, whining, panting, moaning, and squirming. Byakuya’s moans only left Makoto feeling more needy, now sensitive enough to feel pleasure from his shirt rubbing against his hardened nipples. 

Makoto drifted his free hand down between his legs. He could feel the fluid dripping down from his cunt. He… had never in his life been so wet before. He didn’t even know he  _ could  _ be so abashedly soaked. 

Between the thrusting and the vibrations Makoto’s entire body felt like it was heating up. His sexual experiences before this moment Makoto would always be able to orgasm silently, as if nervous to get caught. But now he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. The whines and moans kept spilling out along with the drool at the corner of his lip. His eyes grew teary from all the intense stimulation, all he could feel was the pleasure exploding throughout his body in heavy waves.

“ _ AHhh!...ahhh! _ ” He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and Byakuya was sure to let him know how depraved he sounded. 

“Listen to yourself,” Byakuya’s words were interrupted by his own grunts, “screaming on my cock.” Makoto let go of Byakuya’s hand and dug his nails into the bed sheet, “See how filthy you sound?” Makoto’s back arched at the words, he swore he saw nothing but sparks behind his eyelids.

Byakuya panted, the Makoto quivered around him made it irresistible. When he caught sight of Makoto’s teary eyes again, clearly lost in absolute pleasure, he leaned in close. 

He bit Makoto’s bottom lip, “Only I get to see you like this.”

“ _ Ah! Yes, only- only you Kuya- fuck! _ ” 

Makoto let go, pinning Byakuya’s sides with his legs and trembling from head to toe Makoto felt the orgasm rush throughout his body. He could feel the waves of heat, the constantly twitching of his body as the buzzing continued to assault his senses.It was rode out with his high pitched whines, he could feel his cum washing down onto the bed. Was he still coming? How was it even possible to feel this incredibly good? Makoto moaned again as he felt Byakuya come inside him, the ensuing heat causing Makoto’s cunt to spurt another round of cum.

Makoto tried his best to catch his breath, sweat drenching his entire body. He twitched again, attempting to roll his hips away as the vibrator’s buzzing grew from uncomfortable to downright painful, “B-Byakuya…” Why did his lips feel so heavy? “Turn it off… ”

He winced as Byakuya shifted, causing a tug in his ass. Makoto’s body fully sagged into the bed relaxed once the vibrator was removed from his vagina. He felt like he could melt into the bed. He could somehow feel nothing and everything at the same time. A tingly glow was drawn over his body, and he fell into a dazed relaxation. He could feel his shirt clinging to his sweaty chest, he could feel his fluttering ass clenching around Byakuya’s softening cock, and he could feel a refreshing chill begin to wash over the heat that he was trapped in. The two of them were catching their breath in what felt like suspended time. The only thought in their minds was “that felt good.”

Makoto had almost pulled off to sleep when Byakuya fully pulled out of him. This whine was a lot quieter, it hadn’t felt as good as it did prior just… surprising. Sore. Makoto shuddered as cum dripped out of him.

Byakuya sat up fully, his hair was messy, clinging to his forehead. A rare sight to see. His face was dusted red still, but his posture was more relaxed than Makoto had seen in a while. His eyes seemed dazed as well, lazily blinking down at the aftermath of their sex. 

He cleared his throat, “perhaps… we should have laid a towel down first.” 

Makoto only gave a light breath of a laugh, teary eyes blinking up at Byakuya in an attempt to properly see him. 

“Was it good?” Byakuya asked.

“Uh-huh.” Makoto said, too busy basking in the afterglow to give a proper response.

Byakuya tilted his head slightly to the side, clearly observing the situation, “is it… supposed to be so wet?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Do you want me to get the shower ready for you now?” He couldn’t exactly continue to lay in the cum soaked sheets with cum in his ass. Especially when it could seep into the mattress. Byakuya  _ does _ sleep there, after all.

“Five more minutes…” 

“Fine, but no more than that.”

* * *

Makoto exited the shower, rubbing a towel into his hair. He felt...amazing, honestly. Happy, refreshed, relaxed… loved. It was this nice warmth that bubbled within his heart. He felt almost giddy to get back to his boyfriend for some proper post sex cuddles. He knew his boyfriend hated to feel dirty, so he expected that Byakuya would’ve left for the public showers as Makoto used up the private one. And he suspected correctly, he was greeted with Byakuya’s dorm bed, now replaced with new fresh blankets. He could smell the fresh linen from across the room. Atop the bed was Togami Byakuya… 

With his back facing Makoto.

Oh geez. That wasn’t a good sign. Makoto knew his boyfriend very well. He knew Byakuya had always struggled to face his feelings directly. It seeped into his very mannerisms. Even with years of practice, even with all the times he’s managed to openly express his emotions there were still times where it grew difficult. He still had to face away at times, literally and metaphorically. He would much rather turn his back to it all then let someone see such vulnerability in his expression. And he would also much rather stew in his emotions until the moment was over then acknowledge the necessary. 

Dating Makoto however, had changed Byakuya. Byakuya’s finger tapped insistently against his own crossed arm. Contemplatively. Rehearsing words in his head again and again. For he knew he had to bring those emotions out into the front and lay them bare. And while to some Byakuya’s persistence on facing away may translate as rude, Makoto held onto his patience as he knew the truth. Behind that gesture Byakuya was leaving his defenses wide open for Makoto to read any way he wished, giving Byakuya no way to prepare for it. He simply had to trust that Makoto would listen and not mock him.

And he did. 

Makoto understood his body language, he had known Byakuya for years after all. He knew this conversation wouldn’t start until Makoto gave the first try.

Makoto sat down on the bed, focused entirely on Byakuya, “You look tense, what’s bothering you?”

Byakuya cleared his throat, unable to find the words within his busy brain, “I…” His mouth shut again, going back to silence. 

Makoto hummed. His boyfriend had a slight hunch to his posture. He seemed to be holding himself in his crossed arms. Makoto couldn’t see his expression, but Byakuya’s head was tipped downwards. All signs pointed to a lack of confidence, Byakuya felt like he made some sort of grave mistake.

But that was odd… 

“Kuya,” Makoto kept his voice soft and understanding, “you did a really good job back there, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You’re wrong.” Byakuya said bluntly, “That’s not what is bothering me.”

Makoto wracked his memory for any sort of moment that Byakuya might be clinging to. If it wasn’t the sex performance… maybe he felt bad for the degradation? No… that had to do with the performance. Then it must have been something else. Maybe he needs to think about searching for a time Byakuya seemed upset or… shocked. And embarrassed. 

“Is this about not knowing that I’m trans?”

Byakuya scoffed, but didn’t turn to face him, “of course it is.”

“But you didn’t know-”

“I was unaware of something significantly important to you. The one time I’m not  _ attempting  _ to offend you.” The ends of Byakuya’s ears were pink, but Makoto would later pretend he hadn’t noticed.

“But Byakuya, it was a simple misunderstanding! No harm was done, it really is okay, promise.”

“It is not.” Byakuya’s hand clenched tightly against his own arm “I am your boyfriend, to go this long in ignorance is shameful.”

“Byakuya.” Makoto scooted closer to him on the bed. Byakuya didn’t seem opposed to the action although he still faced away. “It’s the opposite of offensive. I  _ want  _ to look cis to people. Honestly the fact that you knew me all these years without knowing? It’s probably the greatest compliment you could give me.”

Byakuya took in those words. He thought them over, analyzing them for any bit of doubt he could use. 

Makoto laughed, hugging Byakuya from behind, “It’s not like a Togami to be so doubtful of themselves, now is it?”

That seemed to do the trick. Byakuya’s arms uncrossed, his back straightened up slightly, and now Makoto could see the slightest grin on his face. The one filled with that signature Byakuya cockiness.

“Well of course,” Byakuya said, arrogance back in his tone, “even when I make mistakes, I don’t truly make mistakes.”

Makoto rolled his eyes, kissing the back of Byakuya’s neck, “yes, yes, you are  _ so _ incredible. So since you’re the most perfect boyfriend in existence, could I please have some perfect cuddles?”

“Consider yourself lucky that I say yes.” 

* * *

“Now… what is this ‘cis’ thing.”

“Oh geez, we’re really gonna need to have a talk, huh?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a special request! If you'd like a special request as well head over to prompt-master on tumblr. Or hey, just head over to tumblr to say hi or whatever!  
> I hope you liked this!


End file.
